Ebony Journey
Ebony Journey ''is the prequel to ''Flixtale. It uses a simplified gameplay mechanic of the Flixtale titles. ''Ebony Journey ''follows the story of a group of misifts in a mysterious dimension, trying to find a way out. Only by sticking together and thinking outside the box will they be able to finally come back home. Plot Set in 2019, the game starts with our protagonists, 8BitAxis and ChromaPhrenia playing hide and seek. They find themselves ending up in an abandoned building, where 8BitAxis was hiding. Before they could get out of the building, they saw a man kill another man in the building. They hid themselves as to not get caught, but eventually the man noticed them anyway. The man opened up a portal, which led them to another dimension. They found the man from before, but the man put them in fear, and thus they ran away. Not knowing where they are, they got lost. They eventually found themselves in front of a library, which emitted a strange aura. They didn't enter the library, and decided to call for help. 8BitAxis pulled out his phone, and told ChromaPhrenia to call 999, 911, or 119. When he did, a passageway appeared. Meanwhile, two students, Gabriel and JD were on the way home from school when someone took away JD's bag. Pissed, they confronted that person, which appeared to be a thug wielding a strange weapon. After they defeated him, a man in black robes came from nowhere to take the thug's body. The man in black robes looked at the two, smiling. Suddenly everything turned shaky and colors started shifting. They were then teleported to the world that 8BitAxis and ChromaPhrenia are in. Gabriel and JD looked around the city when they stumbled upon the same library 8BitAxis and ChromaPhrenia were at. Unlike the other two however, the two came inside the library. When they entered they heard a voice that welcomed them. But when they turned around, there were nobody around. Nevertheless, they explored around and found a book titled The Living D???. After failing to solve the riddle of the book, the flooring moved around, and the bookshelves no-clipped through the floor, the doors shrinked and a figure appeared. The figure then threw a tarot card towards their way, which appeared to be the card "Death". The figure then explains that the riddle was meant to represent themselves, dying at the final boss waiting for them at the lowest floor. Then the floor below them opened, making them fall into the depths of darkness. At the other side of the story, 8BitAxis and ChromaPhrenia encountered a Slime King. After defeating the Slime King, they opened a trapdoor which led them into a floor full of dead goblins. After ChromaPhrenia took a goblin's leg which just happens to be tsundere, the two met with Prescott, a sharpshooter. The three then saw a big door with carvings on it. It seems to be about hopes and dreams destroyed by a beast. When they opened the door, shadowy hands came out of it, dragging them below. They then arrived in a room full of paintings, runes and statues. Solving the puzzle of that room, they were then attacked by a mad scientist which transformed into a Chimera Mutant. After defeating him, they encountered a steep pathway which led them to slide away into the depths of darkness. The 5 of them finally met. In front of them was a big door, which took them half an hour to open for they never had the manners to knock on a door. Opening that door, they encounter enemies such as a Robot Goat, which gave them the two glass orbs upon its defeat. Defeating the Ironframe Cobra and Thundersteel Lion will transform these orbs into a Serpent Soul Orb and Lion Soul Orb. In the endgame, these orbs will be used to unlock the gate to the last room. In the last room, they meet again with the figure, this time calling himself the "Jester". He then pulls out a tarot card out of his pocket, the arcana "Strength". He threw it into the ground, summoning the monster Arezzus, the chimera. It had 3 heads, one was a dragon's, the other was a goat's and the last one a lion's. It also had eagle wings and the tail was actually a snake. Defeating Arezzus would cause the jester to use the tarot card "The Devil". By doing so, Arezzus reverted into it's true form. This form, unlike the previous one, had only a single head. It had the shape of a dragon's head, the mane of a lion, and horns of a goat. After its defeat, the Jester told the party that he was impressed of their work, and would like to see more. He pulls out another tarot card. This time, it was the arcana "The World". This card essentially transported them into another world, with no memories of what they were before. Characters * 8BitAxis, played by 8BitAxis * ChromaPhrenia, played by ChromaPhrenia * Gabriel, played by OchaTea * JD, played by JD * Prescott, played by Vulpine Roles 8BitAxis was the craftsman of the group, having crafted a handmade bomb when fighting a Slime King which only weakness is fire. He also has the biggest damage and the best weapon in the group. He also acts as a healer for the group. ChromaPhrenia. Gabriel was one of the main damage dealers, as well as a tank, serving as protection to the less defensive members. They also looted most of the things from monsters, it could be said that Gabriel is the treasurer of the group. JD was the weakest one of the group, but she is extremely lucky, often escaping death. With that luck, JD dealt the final damage to the final boss of the campaign, ending the game. Prescott was the intelligent one of the group, as well as one of the main damage dealers. Prescott is also the conscience of the group, as almost every decision made by the group was his. Category:Campaigns Category:Flixtale Series